


ubumsulwa obumnandi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	ubumsulwa obumnandi

Akukho ukuthamba kukho. UJaime ngeke asho ukuthi uyamangala ngalokho. Wayengase aqagele ukuthi ukuthinta uBrienne kungaba umhlaba ongekho kulokho uJaime ayekade enza. Inhliziyo kaCersei ingahle ibe lukhuni njengensimbi yeValyrian, kepha umzimba wakhe uthambile futhi umnandi, ukwamukela kwakhe ukuhlala. IBrienne ngukuphikisana okuqondile, i-carapace enzima efihla inhliziyo ethambile ngokwanele yokulimaza njengesithelo esithe xaxa ekulimazaneni okuncane. Kuyenzeka kuJaime ukuthi inhliziyo yesisa kungenzeka ukuthi yiyo eyayidinga ukuthuthukiswa kwezembatho zakhe; Ngempela, ukuthi wayefuna impilo yobunzima ukuze engxenye azivikele ebubini bezwe elalingenandawo yabesifazane abangasebenzi. Akwamukeleki ukuthi isidalwa esinjalo kufanele simshukumisele ukuba afise. Okungacabangi ukuthi kufanele amshukumise emizweni ethambile, imizwa ihambisana kahle nenhliziyo yakhe ethambile, ngakho-ke uyabasunduzela phansi, abazinake kuze kube yilapho ezokwazi ukukholisa ukuthi abakaze babekhona. USfiso uyaqonda, ngisho nange-wench enjengeBrienne yaseTarth. Isifiso angakwazi ukusiphatha.

Akukho ukuhoxa lapha, akukho ukuzinikela okuthambile. Uthanda sengathi ulwa: ngolaka, ngamabomu, ngenhliziyo yonke. Wabelana nganoma iyiphi yezimpawu zabesifazane zikaCersei, akukho nobuhle bakhe. IBrienne iyabubula lapho uCersei ayengabubula khona, imiqondo lapho uCersei abengembula khona. Amahloni akhe, kepha - ngokungafani noCersei's - awakhelwanga ukusebenza. Ngisho noma esondela kuye, isandla esisodwa sicindezele inkaba yakhe ngqo, unqamula ingalo emnyama phezu kwamabele akhe; okuxakayo, ubelokhu ecabanga ngabo njengabashisi phambilini, kepha igama elinjalo libonakala lingcolile kuye manje, lishubile. Akacabangi kakhulu ngowesifazane owamlwelayo, wamvikela, futhi manje wamphonsela inhlansi yenhliziyo eyodwa. Angeke akwazi ukusiza ngaphandle kwalokho amncome. Ukuncengwa bekulokhu kungukuphazamisa.

Uzisola ngokudabukisayo manje izikhathi abemhlekisa ngazo futhi enza amahlaya anesihluku, engeza noma iyiphi into eyihlazo emzamweni wakhe wamanje wokuthobeka. Mhlawumbe yilokho okulethela ubumnene bokubumbana kuye. Noma mhlawumbe wayezozwakala. Zimbalwa izinto ezingenakubalwa kuye ngaphezu kokushukunyiswa kwakhe njengamanje.

Ukuzimisela okungajwayelekile kumthatha, ukunqoba amahloni akhe, kumenze azikhohlwe ngokwanele ukuba alahle ingalo yakhe futhi amgibele ngokumlahla. Uslayida isithupha sesandla sakhe esisele ebheke phezulu kwamathanga akhe. Ingalo yakhe isuka kude namabele akhe ukuze ihlanganyele okhalweni ngokuvikeleka okhalweni, bese iphindela emabeleni ayo - okungaqiniseki ukuthi iyiphi ingcebo yobuntombazanyana yokuqapha kakhulu, okuyisizotha ukuyigcina naphezu kwalezo zimo ezingenasizotha - kuze kube yilapho isandla sakhe siwela ngokuphelele, sonke isizotha sikhohliwe ngokukhanya okwenziwa isithupha sakhe emzimbeni wakhe. Ukwaneliseka okudlula kuye kungubudisi, kagesi. Kungenzeka angabe esakwazi ukuphatha isikhali kepha usakwazi ukuphatha umuntu wesifazane.

Ubengeke asho ukuthi yini le ebimenze amqabuleke kuqala - ukunxenxa okuthile okungasho lutho kusuka ekujuleni komndeni wakhe. Wayekade emqinisile futhi emxosha, kepha hhayi ngaphandle kwempendulo yesibili yokuphendula.

“Uyenzeleni le nto?” Wayebuze, futhi uyazi ukuthi wayehlose ukuzwakala kahle futhi angafakwanga, kepha wayezwa izigwaca ezwini lakhe kube sengathi wayelimele. Kwadinwa ukuqabulwa okumsulwa. Impela eliphakeme elivulekile ekubambeni okuqinile.

“Singafa ngakusasa,” kusho yena, futhi akubanga mpendulo futhi ukuphela kwempendulo yangempela okungaba khona. Wayemubheka, ubuso bakhe buye bonke izinsolo ezixakile. Ubengeke umsole.

"Ungakhulumi amanga ungicabanga ukuthi muhle," kusho yena ekugcineni. Wamoyizela kamnandi. Cha, akayenzi okuyihlazo.

“Unokuthandeka okungathandeki komoya, wench. UBrienne. ”

Uma izizathu zakhe zokumanga kwakhe zazingenakuchazeka, kwakungelutho uma kuqhathaniswa nemfihlakalo yokuthi kungani asuka kuye amthinta izindebe kuye. Kwakushaqisa ngokwanele ukumkhubaziza isikhashana eside, isikhathi eside, njengoba ehlehla, kwamnika ukubukeka elimele kakhulu ukuthi indoda encane izwa isithende esiphelele. Noma indoda engcono, impela.

“Awungifuni?” Amagama akhe ayewukuhlebeza okuphikisayo.

"Onkulunkulu bayangisiza kodwa ngiyakwenza," wayeshilo, indoda iminza, yambuyisela kuye. Bekungafanele ukuthi kumjabulise kanjalo, indiza enzima yomzimba wakhe, umshini wokuphamba womlomo wakhe. Bekungafanele ukuthi ukhule kanzima endaweni encane kunalokho kwathatha ukudonsa umoya. Futhi nokho.

“Jaime,” ibhulukwe manje. “Angi… Angikwazi…” Ubuso bakhe bukhathazekile, budidekile. Onkulunkulu, uyacabanga. Kungenzeka yini ukuthi umsulwa ngempela? Ngokubuka ukubukeka kwakhe nangendlela yakhe, wayelindele okuncane ngendlela yesipiliyoni, kepha ngabe wayengekho okulusizo, wayengenasifiso sokukuhlola? Kufanele ngabe sikhathazekile. Esikhundleni salokho uzithola emthinta ngenkani, emgqokisa.

Uyabubula: “Kulula. "Brienne, kulula. Nethezeka. Kulungile. Vele ungivumele. Ungangidedela. ”Ethuthumela, izandla ezitshalwe emiseleni yakhe evele manje, uthola amandla, izicubu zakhe ziphumule ngamabomu, ngokubonakalayo. “Kulula,” kusho futhi. “Kulula.” Njengokulisa kwehhashi ethukile.


End file.
